In This Imperfect Life
by Hakusa
Summary: About L. Through all his life, he has been investigating cases. This is some sort like a recap, and from what I sorted out from the anime. : . .May be boring…….


(CONTAINS SPOILER/s)

Little Note: Hah! First fan fic of DN. Hm, why did I write this fic? L's my fav in DN of course! Hoho! But, sobs, sobs, he died…….Anyways! I love L, and, yep, this fic is dedicated to him and him only. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note in anyway, just writing a fan fiction about it.

Summary: About L. Through all his life, he has been investigating cases. This is some sort like a recap, and from what I sorted out from the anime. :). .May be boring…….

Note: Malaysian : British English

I don't think this fic is really really what happened in the anime/manga, because, this whole thing is from what I think L's thoughts were. ;)

Oh, and I watched the anime, and I only read the ending of the manga, so, I guess the things here are taken in from the anime. :). (Not sure whether it applies to the manga)

L's real name in sight!

--29th February 2008--

- In This Imperfect Life -

He took a cookie; a sweet one. It probably had an unknown digit of its sugar content, but nevertheless, you know its high the instant that crumb touches the tip of your tongue. It would have been torturing for someone to finish that round medium-sized cookie, but, it was what L eats every day, every hour, and sometimes, every minute.

Never would he investigate cases without sitting in his 'special' posture. Or, you can call it laid-back. It was said to keep his thinking level intact, but who knows, maybe, it was just how he wanted it to be; laid-back.

Staring at the every movement of subjects through the computer's screen was of the acts he does in his cases. Basic, suppose. Every single detail of the screen, he took it in his mind, from his eyes, to where he starts the line of mental intelligence. Very quickly, something so trivial or even normal could turn into a disastrous conflict of where the characters play deep roles in a story.

All his life, he dedicated the seconds to investigations he classified interesting. For instance, this KIRA case. People from all over the world; criminals, dying at a fast rate with the cause of death mainly, heart-attack? Yes, it was interesting. From the start to the bottom, tip to the core, he wanted this case solved, and this act of injustice would be judged by what was right. _He wanted it that way_.

Gradually, from the beginning of it, clues start to come in. Both weird and factual clues.

"_Did you know that Death Gods only eat apples?"_

Death Gods? Hah, preposterous. Do they even exist? Not to L's eyes, or so they thought.

First, some teenager named, Yagami Raito was the closest candidate of being KIRA. From the information he gathered since he started investigating on this, Raito, they were all,

_Weird._

Yes, weird. Some showed that he wasn't the one, but some small little gaps showed he was. They were all making his head ache from time to time, but still, he sorted out that Raito, was, a _highly intelligent person_. In this, he was too interested. At last inviting Raito to join in the KIRA investigation, he could now work aside with him, the man who could match up with his brain and maybe, thoughts.

Getting back on track, to him, Death Gods never really existed. They were just myths or fairytales about a grim reaper – in different stories – which comes down from their space and bring the souls which have just died up to where they ought to be; Heaven, or Hell.

Never did he believe in the connected words he heard about Death Gods, he stuck close to his beliefs, that is, until one met his eyes. It was white, a bony one, and it had a face not known for a human's. From then on, how could he not accept the truth that Death Gods are actually roaming around? But aside from that white Death God, Rem, he saw none.

--

--

Standing in the rain, hearing the bells echoing from the church to his ears, vibrating through this fabric air, it all reminded him of his past as an orphan. If he wasn't taken in by Watari back then on that white snowy day, L wouldn't be the L people knew him as. Lawliet, maybe.

Soak from all the liquid his clothes and hair has taken in, he didn't care. He just thought that,

_the bells sounded particularly louder that day._

Out from nowhere, he saw Raito, standing below a sheltered roofing. His mouth uttered something, but, he couldn't hear them. Moving his left hand to his left ear, L asked Raito for a repeat of that recent sentence. The sentence was then as done so, but, L remained in his stance. His hand was still on his ear, but, judging from the smile on his face, clearly, it stated that he wanted to play.

From all the future trouble of the future repeats, Raito just went pass them and walked in the rain, getting to where L stood.

"It's nothing worth mentioning.

_The sound of bells…"_

So what L said after being asked by Raito about him standing at that sort of place. He didn't need anybody to understand what he just spoke, he didn't need anybody to search for its one and only meaning, but, it was something,

_Meaningful._

Already inside, away from the pouring rain outside, he gave Raito a massage on his leg. He thought, maybe, he could atone for keeping his, this, the first friend he ever made from being involved in getting soaked. L told Raito before that he was his first. He could feel how surprised his friend was that time, but, he couldn't really decipher why. Was it because that it was shocking finding somebody at such an age having an only friend, or was it shocking that someone at the likes of him, told it to the person who calls himself, Justice? He never knew, and never could.

"Sad, isn't it?

_It's nearly the time to say farewell."_

The last sentence, or even, a farewell said to this,

_His friend._

Death, it was nearing, and he knew; L knew. Whether or not Raito was KIRA, it didn't matter to him, because, death would soon rob his life on this earth; for sure. Interrupted by a phone call, he stood up from his place.

"Seems like things have gone well."

L told every bit of his plan in finding this last piece of the puzzle which didn't fit, one of the rules of Death Note written at the cover's back page. All that was needed is the confirmation of this singular and particular shard, and all will fit, bearing the answer at the peak.

After the final word from Watari, silence followed. _There was something wrong._

All the data were wiped out clean, signaling the end for his trusted assistant. Before the end, the Death God went missing, and the last beat of L's heart came his final breath. His…..his last.

L fell from his chair, but he was caught hold of Raito, pushing away the impact he might have gotten if he hadn't done such a thing. While his eyes were opened, he would have probably wished for Raito not to be KIRA, how he so wished, how he so hoped. But in the end,

_His friend smirked._

That was his last scene, of the truth, the fact, of KIRA's case. The puzzle was fixed, but it was his time.

Eyelids closed, lying there in the arms of KIRA.

_What have I sort to become?_

_What have I accomplished so far?_

_Some were saved,_

_Some were rescued from their lives tortured by villains._

_But,_

_What was I seeking?_

_What was my motive of life?_

_I first came to this place,_

_Everyone gathering around me to hear my latest information._

_Everything was,_

_The same._

_Now, only to be met up by a friend,_

_Why must he had to be the one we so desired to catch?_

_Why…_

_This world,_

_This all so,_

_Imperfect world._

_I,_

_I will,_

_One day,_

_Save it if I could._

------------------------------------------------------------

My Notes For You Guys: Nyiha, how was that? I guess the poem ended quite funnily, hoho. :0. Um, oh, did you all find that boring? If so, just tell me. Just a short recap of something would sometimes be boring, right? Haha, yeah, I've experienced something like that before, so, just tell me, neh. :).

Um, I needed to do some watching on the part where L dies, which is in episode 25. So, yeah, the sentences were all taken from there. I didn't want to add anything unoriginal(to the real story) in here, hehe.

Hm, for the reasons of why I didn't put Death God as Shinigamis is because…..I think it fits better with this fic. Oh, and I like calling Light, Raito, neh. I am not sure of whether "Lawliet" is L's full name, but, I think it's his real name. Is his full name, "L.Lawliet"? Anyways, hope for reviews, neh. Or, was it too boring that it didn't deserve a review? Whatever way, I am not going to delete this, hoho. :0.

H


End file.
